


Hidden Love

by cottonmatcha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Secret Affair, i write oikage angst wtf as if their canon isnt angst enough, oikage, rich people au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonmatcha/pseuds/cottonmatcha
Summary: They can only hide their love behind the curtain
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	Hidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> oikage shippers struggle a lot huh

The ballroom was crowded. People were dressed in formal and fancy outfit, trying to showcase their wealth to each other by looking as flashy as possible. Jazz music was being played in the background, blending perfectly with the chattering between the party attendees.

Kageyama could hear a group of women nearby talking about their expensive bags and he had to hold himself from snorting when they mentioned the price just to impress each other. In another side of the room, he spotted his father with several middle-aged men, probably talking about some business related. The countless sigh he had released since he arrived here was the proof of how boring this party was.

It wasn’t like he wanted to be here, attending business party was not his favourite thing to do because of these people socialized by flaunting what they did and what they had. Back then he hated going to this kind of gathering with his father but everything changed after he found a reason to attend. Blue eyes scanned the room to locate someone he wanted to see. Unfortunately, he didn’t see that person, even after the third time he circled around the room.

_Maybe he didn't come today?_

Kageyama's mood went downhill when he thought the possibility of that person was not attending the party. He was about to check on his phone when he was being pulled by a hand and all of sudden darkness invaded his vision. Kageyama tensed when a pair of arms snaked around his waist to pull him for a hug. He was about to fight back when the familiar scent of musky vanilla attacked his nostrils. If his heart was beating out of the fear earlier, this time it was because of completely different reason. He relaxed and hugged the person back, burying his face into the person's chest to inhale the calming familiar scent.

_Finally_

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, Oikawa-kun." Kageyama mumbled. "I thought you didn't come today."

Oikawa backed away a little, giving them some space to look at each other. It was pretty dark but the dimmed light from the lamp outside the window helped Kageyama to see the perfect outline of Oikawa's handsome face. He couldn't help to giggle when he realized that they were hiding behind the curtain. No wonder that he could still hear the music and the chatters even though it was muffled by the fabric.

"Why are you laughing?" Oikawa leaned forward, pecking the side of Kageyama's mouth.

Kageyama circled his arms around Oikawa's neck loosely, tilting his head to the side with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Really? Behind a curtain? You should just greet me normally instead of kidnapping me like this." Kageyama couldn't help to smile when he heard Oikawa clicked his tongue.

"I had a hard time to get away before."

"It's okay," Kageyama said softly, rubbing Oikawa's left arm gently to comfort him. "The most important thing is you're here so I am not dying from boredom."

"How if I didn’t come? Were you going to mingle with those snobby brats? What are you going to talk about? Maybe, about your branded watch?"

Kageyama noticed the mocking tone in Oikawa's voice. The last thing Kageyama wanted to do was talking to these people at the party. Shallow and snobbish people who only cared about money and their social status. If Oikawa wasn't here, he would hide behind the curtain alone for sure. Not falling for the teasing, Kageyama decided to tease him back.

"Hm? Maybe? The daughter of Yamazaki corp was approaching me earlier but I managed to run away before she could reach me. I should be grateful for her birthday cake looking dress though, she was struggling to walk but I bet she wore that to get all the attention." Kageyama tried to hide his smile when Oikawa frowned. "Should I just entertain her? It's quite amusing to watch her struggle though."

Oikawa knew Kageyama was trying to rile him up but he couldn't help to take the bait. He tightened his arms around Kageyama's waist in a possessive manner. To imagine Kageyama talking with those snobbish women, it was annoying. The black-haired man had this mysterious and cold aura around him but when you got to know him better, he was just a clingy cinnamon roll which was the reason why women would totally fall for him in heartbeat. "No, I am already here. You should just entertain me. Only me."

"How? What should we do when we both hide behind the curtain?"

"Kissing?" It was supposed to be answer yet it ended up as question because Oikawa wanted Kageyama's consent. As much as he wanted to kiss him senselessly.

"Good idea. Kiss me _now_."

Oikawa snorted at the demanding tone but he kissed Kageyama anyway. It was playful at first before it turned needy and passionate, both poured their feelings into the kiss. Desperation, longing, love, all became one. They lost in their own world; the curtain made them invisible from everyone.

"Seriously, Where is Tooru going?"

Kageyama pulled away from the kiss. The familiar voice was so close and it made him nervous. Oikawa tightened his arms around Kageyama and whispered some comfort words to him, trying to assure him that no one would find them. When the sound of clicking heels faded away, a sign that the person just passed by their spot, both of them sighed in relief.

"I guess you have to go. Keiko is searching for you already."

The sadness in Kageyama's voice made Oikawa's heart clenched. He didn't want to leave him but he had to.

"I am sorry. I wish I can stay longer with you. Screw that, I want to stay with your forever." Oikawa desperately hugged Kageyama, wanting to comfort himself from the cruel reality.

Kageyama returned the hug and they just stayed like that in silent. No one said anything as they tried to enjoy each other's presence until the last second of their borrowed time.

"Alright, you should go now." Kageyama pushed him away. "Don't make your wife waiting longer."

Oikawa growled as if he was in pain. This was the moment that he hated the most, saying goodbye to Kageyama, his lover. His _secret affair lover_. The only time they were able to meet was at the business party like now. With several encounters with the black-haired beauty since last year, Kageyama managed to snatch his heart. It was wrong because he already had a wife when the first time he met him, but what to expect when the marriage wasn't based on love. It was just an arranged marriage to expand the family business. He couldn't say no since his father was sick, besides Keiko was his childhood friend. She was nice. She loved Oikawa but his heart never belonged to her. Never was and never will. It was reserved for Kageyama. Only him.

"Hey, it's okay. They will hold another party again next month." Kageyama kissed Oikawa's cheek. "Promise me that you will go okay?"

Kageyama was sad. He wished that he could be selfish and snatched Oikawa away from his wife but he knew very well that it was impossible. As the only heir of his father's company, he understood what Oikawa went through. It was all about business. Marrying the one you love didn't exist for rich people like them. The kids had big responsibility to take over the business. It was just a matter of time until his father got him into arranged marriage.

"Alright. I promise I will go." Oikawa held Kageyama's hand then kissed the fingers gently, clinging to him for the last time. Blue eyes stared at him with so much love and it warmed his heart. "I love you Kageyama, you know that, right?"

"Yes, I do. I love you too. I know you know already. Go now."

They came out of the curtain one by one to avoid suspicion. Fortunately, people didn't notice them as most of the attendees were busy with business talk. Kageyama stood facing Oikawa. Now with proper light, they could see each other clearly. He always admired how handsome Oikawa was with his brown hair tousled up.

"Oh! You're here! Where did you go before?" Keiko showed up behind Oikawa, looking very stunning in the purple cocktail dress. She nudged Oikawa's shoulder and linked her arm with him.

"Sorry. I was talking with Kageyama-kun and lost in conversation with him." Oikawa smiled at Keiko. "You were busy with Yamazaki-san before so I got bored and walked around to get a drink. Then I met him."

"Ah, understandable. I guess the talk about the branded bags wasn't interesting to you?" Keiko laughed and turned her attention at Kageyama. "Oh, Kageyama-kun! Thank you for entertaining my husband! He is quite whiny lately when I don't give him attention.”

Kageyama bit his bottom lip to stop him from screaming his love for Oikawa, to stop him from claiming that Oikawa was his.

"It's okay. I don't mind." He glanced up at Oikawa, staring directly into the pair of brown orbs that reflected the same longing.

Kageyama closed his eyes and take a deep breath, preparing himself to look as happy as possible. At least in front of Keiko, he had to wear his best mask.

"Anyway, congratulation for the pregnancy.”

At the end of the day, Kageyama and Oikawa could only hide their love, just like when they hid themselves behind the curtain.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> kudos or comments are very appreciated ;)  
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/matchabiscuit)


End file.
